Potion Troubles
by Words of the Moon
Summary: [COMPLETE] A wrong potion, and we go back in time, only to turn ourselves younger than before. However, what will Hermione Granger do, when she comes face-to-face with a 3 years old Harry Potter? {H&H}
1. Potion Troubles I

**Disclaimer: **Don't need to say to whom the caracters belong, do I? Oh, and the main idea for this story was given by **_Lover_**, since this is an answer to a challenge, which can be found on the PK. But the story, is mine. Thank you.

  


**Summary: **A wrong potion, and we go back in time, only to turn ourselves younger than before. However, what will Hermione Granger do, when she comes face-to-face with a 3 years old Harry Potter? H&H

  


**Note: **This is a very small chapter and, though it's written on the present tense, I hope you like it.

  


**Potion Troubles I**

  


"I can't believe he asked for us, to do a shrinking potion." Ron mumbles "I mean, why would we want to shrink something?"  
  


"Ron, stop mumbling." Harry hisses, looking at his cauldron "Or we'll have Snape on our backs for the rest of the class."  
  


"Shut it, you two." Hermione whispers, stiring her potion

  


"Hermione, what do I add now?" Harry asks and Hermione rolles her eyes:  
  


"You don't add anything, you have to stir your potion 3 times. It will start having a dark red colour."

  


Harry's about to ask why it had to be 3 times, when Snape appeares and he had to start doing what the girl had said.

  


_'One...two...' _Harry thinks

  


"Mr Longbottom, what kind of potion is this?" Snape asks and Harry looks at their direction, without noticing he had already pass the 3 times "It should be red Longobottom, red. The colour of your team! Start all over again, and 10 points from Gryffindor." all the Gryffindors looked worried at Neville, who looked like he was ready to faint, while all the Slytherins had smiles on their faces. Snapes looks around until his eyes fall on Harry, that was still stiring his potion "Potter, how many times have yous stired your potion?"

  


Harry glups when he looks down, and sees that his potion was not dark red but lightly red:  
  


"Hum...three times, professor." he asnwers, at the same time Hermione opens her eyes wide. Was that a good or a bad sign?  
  


"Really, Mr Potter?" Snape asks, while he starts walking towards the student "Than why isn't your potion with the colour it should have?"  
  


"I don't know, professor." Harry answers, while Hermione shooks her head and mumbles 'no'. Ok, that wasn't a good sign

  


"Let's test it, shall we?" the professor asks, with a evil look "On you." Hermione is about to open her mouth, when Snape continues "And if Miss Granger opens her mouth to say something, she'll get detention and Gryffindor will lose points." Harry sees Hermione bitting her lip, while Ron was giving a confused look to her "What are you waiting for, Mr Potter?" Harry looks at his professor, before grabbing a jar and put a bit of the potion inside it. However, when he's about to drink it, Harry stops and Snape raises his eyebrow "We're waiting, Potter."  
  


After sharing a look with his best friends, Harry swallows hard and drinks the potion.

It was a strange sensation; the dungeon was cold, but he felt like he was on fire. He was feeling on the same way when he had drank the Polijuice Potion. However, before he could understand what was happening, he sees that everything seemed bigger and he was starting to feel frightened. And then, a strange feeling to start crying came to him and he couldn't fight it.

  


"What happened to him?" Ron asks, when he sees his 17 years old best friend shriking and shriking until a 3 years old Harry Potter was on his place, with larger robes covering him 

  


"The potion make him younger!" Hermione exclaims, before running to Harry and hug him "Please Harry calm down, you'll be ok." she says, while the little Harry continued crying "Please Harry, everything's ok." Suddenly Harry stops crying and looks at Hermione, with his big green-emerald eyes, that were still hidden by the now huge glasses. Hermione can't help but feel bad when she sees those beautiful 'pools' full of tears "Everything's ok." she whispers 

  


"Well, as everyone can see, Potter failed." Snape starts, and the Slytherin team starts laughing "20 points from Gryffindor and I ask for Miss Granger get out of my class, with Mr Potter, since this is not a place for children."  
  


"Are you going to leave him, like that?" Ron asks, without containing himself

  


"The potion will desappear for itself." Snape starts "But I cannot be sure, if Potter will return to himself."

  


Hermione swallows hard, while she grabs her things and Harry's, still with little Harry on her arms. Then, she looks at Snape:  
  


"How much time will this take?" she asks and Snape makes a small smile, that showed how much fun he was having with the situation:  
  


"Like I said, I don't know. Maybe Potter will stay child, and grow up all over again." Ron and Hermione share a scared look, just like all the others Gryffindor students "Now, get out of my classes, I have things to do."

  


With some difficulty, Hermione puts her bag over her shoulder, secures Harry with her right arm and grabs Harry's things with her left, but she still leaves some things for Ron. Then, she gets out of the classroom:

  


"Now, what will I do?" she asks, looking at Harry's eyes 

  


**A/N: **Small chapter, but it will get longer. For now, review and tell me what you think. Thank you!

  
  



	2. Potion Troubles II

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own a thing; just the plot.And the main idea for this story was given by **_Lover_**, since this is an answer to a challenge, which can be found on the PK. Oh, and the lyric belongs to Mariah Carey 'Through the Rain' . Thank you.

  


**A special thanks to: **

  


**Jen **who has accepted to be my beta-reader. Thank you, very much ^_^

  


**lizhowHP: **I hope that meant you like this story (though the last chapter was short). Good reading!

  


**Geminia:** According to what was written in the main page, of the ff.net, the fact you found this story under 

Harry & James category, had to do with a problem, which has already been fixed. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

  


**Sarah Gallagher:** Hey, first of all I want to say thanks, but I've already found someone who'll help me. But thank you very much, for the attention and I hope you don't mind. And, I also hope you won't stop reading this and thank you again, for your words. ^_^

  


**carmine007:** It isn't, it was just a problem that was already been fixed. Sorry!

  


**Englishgirl: **Hope this is soon enough. ^_~

  


**Flirty Fairy: **Hi! You loved Snape? That's good to heard! *hehe* And thank you for your words. Good reading!

  


**sally: **Hey, thank you very much and I hope you continue to be excited about this fic. Enjoy!

  


**glyph:** Thank you for your review and I've done what you said. I hope you'll forgive me, for my mistakes.

  


**Greyhound Master:** *giggles* Well, **_Lover _**gaved the idea on the PK, I just grabbed the idea of 'shrinking' Harry and create a romance. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter...

  


**Final Spell:** Thank you, I'm trying my best. ^_^ Lets see if you like this chapter, too.

  


**Princess Eldarwen:** Thank you. Thank you. And I'm going. *hehe*

  


**WriterzCramp:** Just have one thing to say: thanks!

  


**CrAzY Pigwidgeon:** Lets see if you have more words, for this chapter, shall we? ^_^ Have fun!

  


**Michelle Moonshine: **Thanks and, is this soon enough?

  


**Snizzle: **Thank you. Enjoy!

  


  


**And now, the chapter...**

  


  


**Potion Troubles II**

  


"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione exclaimed entering in the hospital wing, with Harry on her arms.

  


"What is it?" the nurse asks, appearing from her office "Dear Merlin, who's that child?"

  


"It's Harry." Hermione answered, taking a deep breath. "We were in Potions, making a shrinking potion and 

Harry stirred his potion for too long."

  


"Dear Merlin, we have to call Professor Dumbledore at once." without another word, Madam Pomfrey entered her office and Hermione sighed, before putting Harry's things on a chair, just like her bag. She sat down on a chair with Harry on her lap.  
  


"What am I going to do?" she mumbled to herself.

  


"Minnie?" a small voice asked and Hermione looked at the child on her lap, who was staring at her with 

his bright green eyes open wide.  
  


"Yes?" she asked, trying not to sound sad or scared of the situation.

  


"You ok?"

  


Hermione lips curled into a small smile. _'Even at three, he still worries_._'_

  


"Yes Harry, I'm ok," she answered, "We're just trying to see if we can help you."

  


"Why?" the child asked, looking at her curiously.

  


"Well, you can't stay a child forever, can you?"

  


"Why?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed. _'Didn't he remember anything?'_

  


"Don't worry about that, now," she said, as Harry started to play with a lock of her hair. "Why don't you take a nap?"

  


"Why?" Harry asked, looking at her with a look of confusion etched upon his face, which made Hermione 

smile.  
  


"Fine, don't sleep," she said. "Hey, I have an idea, want to draw?"

  


Harry's little face enlightened with a smile. 

  


"Yay!" he answered, "I want to draw!"

  


"Ok, here you go," Hermione said as she put Harry on the floor. She opened her bag and took out one piece of parchment and a pen. "Here, sit on the floor and draw whatever you want."

  


"Ok," Harry said as he sat on the floor, a broad smile across his face. Hermione watched as he picked up the pen and began drawing on the piece of paper.

  


"Miss Granger?" a voice asked and Hermione took her eyes of Harry, to face Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. "Can you tell us what happened?"

  


Hermione nodded and began to recount the details of that day. 

  


"We were in Potions, making a shrinking potion. Harry asked me how many times he should stir his potion, 

and I told him 3 times. But I think he lost count, and well, unfortunately, Professor Snape saw. He came over and made Harry drink the potion, and poof, Baby Harry!" Hermione pointed to Harry who was still drawing on the floor.  
  


"And do you know why?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.  
  


"Yes, normally a shrinking potion is only for animals, but if you pass the 3 times, the potion will be prepared 

for humans. It's like a potion of youth, except that it can only be used one time, when it comes to humans."

  


"Exactly," Dumbledore agreed. "What did Professor Snape say about the situation?"  
  


"He said Harry would return to normal with time, or…," Hermione stopped for a moment to look at Harry, "he will have to grow up all over again." Hermione stated the last bit of information in a small whisper. 

  


"Then why did you come to us?" Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione.  
  


"With all due respect, I came here because professor Snape usually likes to 'play' with Gryffindors. I'm not 

saying I didn't believe him, but I wanted to hear other opinions. After all, Harry can't stay here if he's a child, can he?"  
  


"I believe that Madam Pomfrey can answer that for you," Dumbledore stated, looking over at the nurse.

  


Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and answered Hermione, 

  


"Well, it's difficult to say, since I don't know how much Mr. Potter drank." Madam Pomfrey looked over at 

Harry before continuing, "I think we'll have to wait and see. I would like to help him, but I have nothing that 

can reverse the effects."

  


Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her fists at the nurse's words. _'That's not what I wanted to hear!'_  
  


"How will Harry turn into himself again?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes.

  


"It will happen the same way he turned into a child," the nurse answered, "and it can happen at any time."  
  


Without anyone noticing, Harry got up and approached Hermione, with the parchment in his hand. 

  


"Minnie…," he said, tugging on her sleeve. Hermione surprised at the sudden contact, looked down to see Harry staring wide eyed at her holding out his hand. Hermione saw that he was holding out his drawing out 

to her. "Look." he said.

  


Hermione took the parchment and raised her eyebrows. 

  


"Is this the sun?" she asked, looking at Harry.

  


"No, ball," the child answered, shaking his head ",wings."

  


Hermione looked at the drawing again. She saw two wings on both sides of the ball. _'Did he draw a snitch?_'

  


"It's beautiful," Hermione said. "Now, wait a moment, ok?"  
  


"Ok…," Harry mumbled, before sitting on the floor again. 

  


Hermione looked at the two adults, both were smiling at Harry's actions.  
  


"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked the adults, who were still eyeing the young toddler on the floor.

  


"Well, we're approaching the Easter holidays, so if you don't mind, I think Harry should stay with you," Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded.  
  


"Ok," she answered ",but, what do I do? We still have one day of classes."

  


"Oh, I'm sure we can handle it," the old man replied, with a twinkle in his blue-eyes. "I think I know the right person to take care of Harry while you're in classes."  
  


"Who?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

  


"You'll see with time." 

  


~*~

  


"So, you're saying he'll stay that way?" Ron asked, when Hermione finished telling him everything that had happened on the hospital wing.

  


"No, he'll just stay like that until the potion wears off," Hermione answered looking at Harry, who was on the ground playing with Crookshanks.  
  


"And that will be...?" the red haired boy asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  


"I don't know Ron, I don't have all the answers!"  
  


"Hey, calm down!" Ron exclaimed, raising his hands. "But, what are you going to do?"  
  


Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. 

  


"I really don't know. I mean...he's a child and we have classes."  
  


"That will end tomorrow," Ron interrupted and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

  


"But what if he stays like that?" Hermione said, voicing her troubling thoughts. She got up from her seat and began pacing back and forth. "What if he'll have to grow up again? What if they send him back to the 

Dursleys?"

  


Ron eyes followed Hermione's agitated state from left to right. He had to think of something to calm her down. 

  


"I'm sure he's not going to stay like that," Ron said, looking at Harry for an instant "I mean, we're talking about the famous Harry Potter here. The "boy who lived"!"  
  


"No, we're not," Hermione replied, "We're talking about a three years old child, who doesn't understand what's going on."

  


"But, he's still Harry. Deep inside that kiddo, is our best friend," Ron said, trying to give Hermione a little bit of assurance.  
  


"Ron, a shrinking potion makes the person who drinks it forget almost everything and..."  
  


"He didn't forget you," Ron interrupted, a smile spreading across his face. Hermione could feel a blush run to her cheeks.

  


"That doesn't mean anything," Hermione said, but she could still feel her the heat radiating from her.  
  


"Of course it doesn't," Ron said sarcastically, "Are you going to stay with him?"  
  


"Yes," Hermione replied, wringing her hands in her lap.  
  


"At least I know he will be in good hands," Ron stated standing up and walking to Harry. He bent down to 

the little kids level and smiled at him. "Like the cat?" Harry looked up and smiled. He nodded his head enthusiastically and Ron grinned. "At least he is a cute kid," Ron said. Ron leaned down so he was closer to Harry's ear and whispered, "Don't make Hermione mad, ok?"  
  


"Why?" Harry asked him, confused.

  


Ron looked over at Hermione who was staring at the floor and looked back to Harry. 

  


"You don't want to find out, trust me!" Ron got up from the floor and tapped Harry on the head. He looked 

over to Hermione and said, "Well, I'm going!"

  


"No, you're not," Hermione said, as Ron approached the door.

  


"Excuse me?" Ron asked, confused. "Why shouldn't I go?"  
  


"Because, someone has to give Harry a bath."

  


"You give it to him," Ron answered and Hermione grabbed her wand.  
  


"Ronald Weasley, you're going to give Harry a bath or I'll hex you until the beginning of classes!" 

  


Ron swallowed hard and took a step back. 

  


"All right, all right!" he exclaimed, before walking towards Harry, who was staring at them intently. "Ok kiddo, it's time for a bath."  
  


"Why?" Harry asked.

  


"Because you'll stink if you don't."  
  


"What's a hex?" Harry asked.

  


"Something you really don't want to know." He looked at Hermione and said, "Where do I give him the bath?"  
  


"In my bathroom," Hermione answered. The three of them walked to Hermione's room. They walked in and Hermione went to her closet. She opened it and pulled out a white t-shirt and threw it at Ron. "Here, give him this to wear," Hermione told Ron.  
  


"Oh, ok." Ron walked to Harry and said, "C'mon kiddo, it's time for a bath with uncle Ron." Harry raised his arms and, after rolling his eyes, Ron grabbed him an walked toward the bathroom door. However, before going in, he looked over at Hermione saying, "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"  
  


The only answer he received was a shrug.

  


~*~

  


"Never!" Ron exclaimed, stepping out of the bathroom with Harry behind him, laughing. "I'll never give this 

little monster, a bath!"  
  


Hermione looks up from her homework and starts laughing. Ron was wet from head to toe, and his shoes made a strange noise when he walked, due to the water. Harry was behind Ron, wet, but dressed in the shirt Hermione gave him to wear.  
  


"I thought you said that he was cute?" Hermione replied trying to suppress her giggles.

  


"Did I say that?" Ron asked pointing to himself. "I was very mistaken, let me tell you. This little one here is a holy terror!" 

  


"Who had a bath?" she asked, between giggles "You or Harry?"  
  


"Funny," Ron answered. "This little monster made me trip and fall in the bath-tub!"

  


"Oh, I can see that," Hermione said, standing up, and walking towards Ron. "Thanks." she said, before 

bending down over Harry. "Like the bath?"  
  


Harry nodded his head and exclaimed, 

  


"Uncle Ron funny."

  


Hermione giggled. "Yes, he is, but Uncle Ron is going to do one other thing." 

  


She looked at Ron and he was staring wide-eyed at her. He put up his hands and starting stepping backwards. 

  


"Oh no, you don't..."  
  


"Please Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, walking towards him, "It's nine o'clock."  
  


"No, I'm not going to put him to bed," Ron said, shaking his head.

  


"Ple...what?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion, while Harry sat on the ground and started, once again, to play with Crookshanks. "I don't want you to put Harry in bed."

  


"You don't?" Ron asks, looking relieved. "Ok, what do you want then?"  
  


"To get us some food! I haven't ate anything since Potions, and neither as Harry. He must be hungry, and so am I."  
  


"Oh, ok," Ron answered. He looked down at the water pooling under his feet and looked back up to Hermione. "Can you perform a charm on me?" he asked.  
  


"No Ron, I can't," Hermione answered. "How many times do I have to tell you? We don't know if Harry understands this is a magical school, so we can't do magic in front of him."

  


"Ok, ok...Geez, I just asked," Ron said, walking towards the door with his feet still making funny noises that 

made Hermione giggle and Harry laugh. "I'll be back in a minute," he said as he headed out the door. 

  


Hermione looked at Harry. 

  


"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked him.

  


Harry looked at her confused for a second, before smiling. 

  


"Draw!" he exclaimed and Hermione smiled.  
  


"Ok, draw it is." She walked towards her desk, and grabbed some parchment. She walked back over and gave it to Harry, along with a quill. "Here you go!"  
  


Smiling, Harry grabbed the things and started drawing, while Hermione did some homework.

  


~*~

  


"Ok, now that you have ate, it's time to go sleep," Hermione said, putting the plate on the desk.

  


"Not sleepy!" Harry exclaimed, but a yawn cuts him off and Hermione smiled.  
  


"Not sleepy, eh?" she asked and Harry shook his head "Ok, than we'll play a game."

  


Harry opened his eyes wide, and looks at her curiously. 

  


"Game?" he asked and Hermione nodded.  
  


"Just close your eyes, and think about what you like the most," Hermione said to him. She watched as Harry closed his eyes, he yawned and mumbled, 

  


"Minnie!"

  


Hermione smiled and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. '_What was wrong with me? He is a child...my best friend.' _Hermione looked at Harry's face and smiled. _'He is so cute, and such a sweet person.'_

  


When he turned on to his side, Hermione can tell that he is asleep. Very slowly and quietly, Hermione got up from his bed and puts on her night-gown. Hermione laid down on her bed and started reading Hogwarts, A History.

  


An hour had passed, and Hermione was just now nearing the end of the book. She was drawn from her reading by the sudden screaming of Harry. She jumped from her bed and ran over to Harry's form, which was tossing and turning.  
  


"Harry, wake up!" Hermione yelled, shaking the small child. "Harry!"

  


Finally his eyes jerk open and he sits up in his bed. Harry looked over at Hermione and suddenly pulled her into a hug.  
  


"Minnie…," Harry mumbled. He was trembling and crying. "Scared..."  
  


"Harry, it was just a bad dream," Hermione said while rubbing his back, trying to calm him down, but Harry 

shook his head against her chest.  
  


"Bad man," he said and Hermione stops. _'Could he be talking about Voldemort? He was too young to think about him.'_

  


"Harry, it was just a bad dream, ok? I'm here, nothing is going to happen."

  


That only made Harry hug her stronger.  
  


"Me alone."

  


"You're not alone, Harry," Hermione said softly. "I'm here." Hermione hugged Harry back, before taking a deep breath "Wanna sleep with me?" Harry looks at her, still with his eyes full of tears and Hermione feels her heart squeezing. He nods his head and Hermione smiles. "Lets go," Hermione said. She grabbed him, and walked over to her bed. She laid him down under the covers, then she got in beside him. He still had a hold on her hand, but Hermione didn't mind. "Now, close your eyes."

  


"No!" Harry exclaims, hugging her "No close eyes!"

  


"Ok…," Hermione says softly. "I have an idea." Harry pulled back from her and looked at her with pleading 

eyes. Hermione felt her heart breaking at his terrified gaze. "But you have to close your eyes."  
  


"No!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head furiously.

  


"Please Harry, for me," Hermione pleaded and Harry looked at her eyes. His emerald green eyes were so full of sadness and hurt that Hermione feels her own eyes starting to tearing.  
  


"Ok…," he mumbled, closing his eyes

  


Taking a deep breath, Hermione supported her weight on her elbows and looked at Harry's face. She brushed back a few of his fallen hairs in his face and began singing in a soft and soothing voice.

  


_"When you get caught in the rain with no where to run_

  


_When you're distraught and in pain without anyone_

  


_When you keep crying out to be saved_

  


_But nobody comes and you feel so far away _

  


_That you just can't find your way home _

  


_You can get there alone_

  


_It's okay, what you say is"_

  


Hermione felt Harry's grip on her hand loosen, and she couldn't help but smile. She stroked his cheek as she continued singing.

  


_"I can make it through the rain_

  


_I can stand up once again on my own_

  


_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

  


_And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith_

  


_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

  


_And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in_

  


_You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly_

  


_And you'll find what you need to prevail_

  


_What you say is_

  


_I can make it through the rain_

  


_I can stand up once again on my own_

  


_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

  


_And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith_

  


_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

  


_And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid_

  


_There's nothing you can't face_

  


_And should they tell you you'll never pull through_

  


_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say"_

  


Harry's small hands falls of the mattress. Hermione keeps her hand on his other hand, just so that he would 

know she was still here for him. Rubbing his hand softly, she continues to sing.

  


_"I can make it through the rain_

  


_I can stand up once again on my own _

  


_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend_

  


_And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith_

  


_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

  


_I can make it through the rain_

  


_And I live once again_

  


_And I live one more day_

  


_And I can make it through the rain_

  


_(Yes you can)_

  


_You will make it through the rain"_

  


When Hermione finished singing, she couldn't help but kiss his forehead.

  


"Minnie…," a sleepy voice said and Hermione looked at Harry, to see his tired green eyes looking at her

  


"Yes?"

  


"Will you mawy me, when I'm oldew?"

  


"Lets wait for that day, ok?" Hermione kissed him again, but this time on his scar and whispered, "Sweet dreams." Into his ear.  
  


Hermione smiled, when a smile appeared on Harry's face. _'Maybe, tonight he will sleep well. Maybe one day I will find out what is truly in his heart.'_

  


To Be Continued...

  


**A/N: **All right, new chapter up, which means new reviews, right? Right? Thank you!


	3. Potion Troubles III

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. **_Lover _**had the idea for a challenge, and me? I just gave wings to my imagination.

  


**I want to thanks _everyone_ who reviewed. I want to thanks your words, and your support; you can't imagine how important this is to me. Thank you all!**

  


Enjoy! ^_^

  


**Potion Troubles III**

  


Hermione opened her eyes when she heard sounds coming from the window. When she blinked, she saw Harry facing her, still with his eyes close and his cheeks had a small shade of pink. _'He looks so cute.' _Hermione thought. However, her trails of thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sounds from the window again. Hermione looked over and saw a brown owl perched on the window seal, tapping his beak on the glass, eager to get in.  
  


Raising her eyebrow, Hermione got up slowly from the bed and opened the window before letting the owl enter. When she took the message from the owl's leg, the animal fled through the window.

Still without understanding what was happening, Hermione opened the letter and started to read:

  


_"Miss Granger,_

  


_As you may know, it's crucial for you to go to classes and, due to the fact Harry is too young to be alone, I ask for you to bring him to my office. I believe there is someone who's more than prepared to look after him, while you're in classes._

_The password is 'lemon drop'._

  


_Albus Dumbledore"_

  


Hermione put the letter on her desk and sighed. "Ok, now comes the hard part.... I think." slowly, she approached Harry and put a hand on his small arm. "Harry..." she whispered "Harry, wake up."

  


"Sleep...," mumbled Harry, trying to put the sheet over his head.

  


"Harry, it's time to wake up..." said Hermione, softly "Please Harry, I have to go to classes."

  


"Minnie?" Harry asked, taking the sheet off his head.

  


Hermione made a small smile, when Harry's sleepy eyes looked at hers.  
  


"C'mon, we have to go," she said to him.  
  


"Where?" the small boy asked, sitting on the bed, before rubbing his eyes.

  


Hermione couldn't help but think he looked very cute with his hair falling on his eyes, while he was rubbing them. His cheeks were still a bit pink, and that added more sweetness to him. Still looking at him, Hermione couldn't help but ask herself what Harry was doing single, since he was...for lack of words, the hottest guy in school. He had at least 90% of the girls after him, but still, he was single. Hermione knew that, in the right time, Harry would find the girl he deserved and, in a way, she couldn't help to feel sad and...heartbroken? '_Why should I be heartbroken?' _Hermione asked, as she shook her head _'This is Harry! I'm not suppose to be heartbroken, I should be happy!'_ As she tried to stop her thoughts Hermione looked at Harry, who was now looking at her sleepy and a bit confused _'But, what if Ron was right? What if...deep inside, I like Harry?'_  
  


"Minnie?" Harry asked and Hermione snapped from her thoughts.  
  


"Yes, Harry?" she asked, smiling

  


"I'm awake."

  


Hermione couldn't help to giggle. 

  


"I know," she answered, before clapping her hands. "Now we go wash our faces, brush our teeth, get dressed and go."  
  


"Where?" Harry asked, raising his arms.

  


"We have to find someone to look out for you," Hermione said, picking him up.

  


"What?" Harry asked looking at her, with his eyes open wide.

  


"I can't take you to my classes," Hermione replied and, suddenly, Harry hugged her with the same strength he had used on the previous night.

  


"No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head against Hermione's hair. "Me alone!"

  


"You're not going to be alone, Harry," Hermione said, still a bit surprised by the way he had reacted. 

  


Slowly, she put Harry on the floor and, after a few seconds, looked at his eyes. "I would never leave you."  
  


"But...you said..."  
  


"Harry..." Hermione interrupted softly, trying not to look at his hurt eyes. "I can't take you to classes, but it's for a short time."  
  


"Don't like me?" Harry asked, and Hermione felt her heart squeezing until she was almost incapable of breath _'Oh Harry...'_  
  


"Harry, don't you ever say that!" Hermione exclaimed, softly enough not to scare him but strong enough for him to understand she would always be by his side. "I like you very much. Never, ever think otherwise, ok?"  
  


"Ok..." Harry mumbled, looking at the floor.

  


Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before putting a hand over Harry's small chin and making him looked at her. 

  


"Harry... Minnie likes you too much to leave you alone, but I can't take you with me. You're too young and you would get bored."  
  


"Why?"

  


"It's like I said, Harry, you're too young, but I promise I will pick you up after school."  
  


"Promise?" Harry asked, and Hermione understood that, even after her words, he was still scared of being alone.

  


"I promise," she answered, with a small smile. Then, Harry raised his arms and hugged Hermione tightly. 

  


After some seconds, Harry released Hermione and looked at her, smiling. Despite everything, Hermione couldn't help but smile back 

  


"Ok, now let's go prepare ourselves," she said and Harry nodded in agreement.

  


~*~

  


"Lemon drop!" Hermione exclaimed with Harry at her side, grabbing her hand. When the gargoyle moved, Harry gave a small scream and hugged Hermione's leg. "It's ok." Hermione said, looking down at him "It's not going to hurt you."  
  


Harry looked at her and when Hermione smiled at him, he nodded and grabbed her hand again.

  


_"Come in,"_ a voice said and Hermione looked at Harry and said softly, 

  


"C'mon."

  


Opening the door, Hermione entered Dumbledore's office with Harry grabbing her hand slightly tighter than before. However she couldn't blame him for being scared. She hadn't been in Dumbledore's office more than one or two times:  
  


"Good morning, Miss Granger!" Dumbledore exclaimed, looking at the young woman and the child behind her. "And good morning for you too, Harry," he added, and Harry's head appeared from behind Hermione's robes. 

  


"Morning," he said, in a very scary and shy way.

  


"Want a candy?" the Headmaster asked and Hermione raised her eyebrow. _Even in the morning, he ate candy? Incredible.  
_  


Harry looked at Hermione, as if asking her if he could and Hermione put a hand on his head. 

  


"Do you want one?" Harry nodded, with a finger touching his lip like saying 'very' "Then go and get one. But say thank you."

  


Very slowly, Harry approached Dumbledore, who smiled and handed him a lemon drop. 

  


"Thank you." Harry said, before running to Hermione again.

  


"Professor, with all due respect, I would like to ask something," Hermione started.

  


"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, after eating a candy.

  


"Who will take care of Harry?"

  


"I will." Dumbledore answered, and Hermione couldn't help but feel shocked.  
  


"You?" she asked, before she could stop herself. "But...you must have many things to do!"

  


"Nonsense,." Dumbledore answered, waving his hand "Besides, Fawkes really needs to have some fun and I believe Harry will be of a great help."

  
"Are you certain, professor?" Hermione asked, unsure. "If you prefer, I can take him to classes."  
  


"No, you can go without worrying. Harry's in good hands."  
  


Hermione blushed ashamed. 

  


"I know professor. If you're certain..."

  


"You can come and pick him up after classes," said Dumbledore as winked at her, and Hermione smiled.  
  


"Ok," she said, before looking at Harry. "Harry, you'll stay here with the professor."  
  


"Why?" Harry asked and Hermione tried not to giggle.  
  


"Because I have classes," she answered "I'll pick you up after my classes."  
  


"Ok," Harry answered and Hermione kissed his forehead.  
  


"Be a good boy for me, ok?" she asked and Harry nodded. Hermione looked at Dumbledore, while grabbing her bag. "I'll be here after classes, professor," she said and Dumbledore nodded.  
  


"We'll be here."  
  


Smiling, Hermione kissed Harry's forehead one more time and, after a quick hug from Harry, Hermione stepped out of the office.

  


Harry stayed looking at the door, after it had been close, until Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked at him.  
  


"Hello Harry."  
  


"Hello," Harry replied.

  


~*~

  


"So, where's Harry?" Ron asked, while he and Hermione were walking down the hall.

  


"With Dumbledore," Hermione answered.

  


"Dumbledore?!" Ron repeated, and his jaw dropped. "He's with the Headmaster?"  
  


"Yes," Hermione answered, as she stopped in front of the gargoyle.

  


"Why did you leave him, with the Headmaster?" Ron asked, confused.

  


"Because Dumbledore wanted to. Lemon drop."

  
"What do you mean, 'Dumbledore wanted to'?" Ron repeated, at the same time Hermione knocked at the door.

  


"Honestly, Ron, I don't know everything!"

  


_"Come in," _a voice said and Hermione opened the door.

  
"Professor, I came to pick Harry," she said as she walked in, with Ron trailing behind her.

  


"Oh, hello Miss Granger and Mr Weasley," Dumbledore complimented while the two students walked closer to him.

  


Hermione looked around, before looking at the headmaster, with a eyebrow raised. 

  


"Excuse me professor, but where's Harry?"  
  


Dumbledore smiled. 

  


"Oh, he's having fun," the older answered.

  


"Where?" asks Ron curiously.

  


"You know," Dumbledore continued, as if he hadn't heard Ron. "Fawkes needed to relax a bit, and Harry helped her a lot. I mean, they played the whole time."

  


"Really?" Hermione asked "What did they do?"

  
"Oh, the usual," Dumbledore answered "But there was one thing, both preferred to do."

  
"What was it?" Hermione asked, but she suddenly heard a laugh coming from behind her; a laugh Hermione knew so well, and that made her smile despite the problems and the confusion that were around her. Automatically both Hermione and Ron looked up and Hermione put a hand over her mouth. Harry was on Fawkes' back, with his arms raised.

  


"Harry!" she exclaimed _'Merlin, what is he doing up there?'_

  


"Calm down Miss Granger, he's all right," Dumbledore said, before looking up. "Fawkes, bring him down."

  


In a magnificence way, Fawkes flew towards Hermione and stopped in front of the girl.

  
"Minnie!" Harry exclaimed, extending his arms towards her. "Fly!"

  


"Hello Harry," Hermione said, picking him up. "Did you like flying?" _'And almost giving me a heart-attack?'_  
  
Harry nodded, enthusiastically, and looked at Fawkes, as she started flying towards Dumbledore.  
  


"Bye birdy!" he exclaimed, waving.

  


Hermione started to giggle, as Ron smiled.  
  


"Hey Harry," he complimented and the boy looked at him. "Had a good day?"

  
"Yes, Uncle Ron," the child answered, before looking at Hermione. "Gandpa Dumbles funny!"

  


"Yes, he is," agreed Ron, smiling wider and Hermione noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

  
"Thanks for looking after him, professor," she said and Dumbledore waved his hand.  
  


"It was a pleasure. Harry is a wonderful...child."

  
Hermione smiled, before looking at Harry, whose eyes were shinning and looking more green than usual.

  
"Say goodbye to...er...grandpa," she said and Harry turned to Dumbledore, before waving and smiling.

  
"Bye Gandpa Dumbles!" he said, in a very energetic way and Dumbledore also waved.

  
"Bye Harry, be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't."

  
"Ok," Harry answered, before looking at Hermione like asking 'what did he mean by that?'

  


Hermione giggled, before kissing him on the forehead. 

  


"Lets go, we have work to do."

  


"Sorry, no can do," Ron said, as the three friends went out of the office.

  


"What do you mean, with that?" Hermione inquired.

  


"I have Quidditch practice. Harry can't go to practices, but that doesn't mean I can't," Ron said, in his obvious tone of voice.

  


"What's kiddich?" Harry asked, looking confused.

  


"It's the best sport there is," Ron answered automatically.

  


"It has to do, with that ball you drew earlier," Hermione said to Harry. "But that isn't important, now," she continued, when she saw Ron opening his mouth. "You're going to take a bath."

  
"Not important?" Ron asked, with his mouth wide open. "He has the right to know, if he wants to."

  


"Ron, he's a 3 year old child. Of course he wants to know everything." Hermione answered, before looking at the Fat Lady "Cirdog."

  


"What a sweet child," the Fat Lady said while swinging open.

  


"I know," Hermione answered, in a whisper.

  


"See ya, at dinner time," Ron said called, stopping at the entrance.

  


"Bye Ron," Hermione answered, before looking at Harry. "Well, lets g..." she stopped talking when she noticed Harry had feel asleep in her arms. Shaking her head, Hermione climbed the stairs and entered on her room, before laying Harry on his 

bed and going to take a bath.

  


**A/N: **Small chapter, I know, but this fic is kind of short so I can't post long chapters. Sorry. But, while the next chapter isn't post, will you please review? Please? Thanks!


	4. Potion Troubles IV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing and the lyric belongs toLeAnn Rimes 'Please Remember'. But, what Hermione _wrote_ on this chapter is mine. Sorry if it's terrible.

  


**Very Special Thanks to: **all my reviewers. You can't imagine how important all your reviews are important to me. Thank you all!

  


**Note: **Since today is my B-day (Yay!!! *hehe*), I decided to come here and give you this gift. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers.

  


**On last chapter...**

  


_"Bye Ron," Hermione answered, before looking at Harry. "Well, lets g..." she stopped talking when she noticed Harry had feel asleep in her arms. Shaking her head, Hermione climbed the stairs and entered on her room, before laying Harry on his bed and going to take a bath._

  


**Potion Troubles IV**

  


Hermione was getting out of the shower, when she started to hear screams and, without a second thought, she ran to the room, still in a towel. When she reached her room, she saw Harry sitting up on his bed, crying and still screaming. But, this time, he was calling for her.

  


"Harry!" she exclaimed and the child looked at her. "Harry, what's the matter?"

  


"Bad man," the child mumbled, hugging her tightly and putting his head on her chest "Me alone."

  


"Harry...," Hermione started without knowing what to do, besides hugging him back. "You're not alone."

  
"You left me," Harry interrupted against her chest.

  


"No, I didn't," Hermione answered back. "I was in the shower." However, Hermione was almost out of breath, when Harry put his arms around her neck and hugged her, with a strength that didn't seem normal for a three year old boy _'C'mon Hermione, do something!' _she exclaimed to herself, as the small boy continued to cry on her arms "Harry... please... calm down...I'm here..."

  


"Scared," Harry mumbled and Hermione could feel some of his tears falling down her back.

  


Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she felt her eyes tearing. _'How is it possible for him to suffer this way?' _she asked herself _'He's so sweet and caring. He doesn't deserve going through all this... Oh, I wish I could take all his pain...'_ As she took other deep breath, Hermione tried to compose herself.

  
"Shh, there's no need to be scared," she whispered, rocking the child in her arms. "I'm here and I'll never leave you alone."

  
"Promise?" Harry asked, against her hair.

  


Hermione nodded and whispered, 

  


"I promise."

  


Slowly and still a bit shaky, Harry let her go and looked at her, right in the eyes. Once again, Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart squeezing as she saw the sadness in his eyes.

  
"Promise promise?" he asked, still unsure.

  


Hermione nodded, again

  


"Promise, promise," she answered and Harry hugged her again.

  
"Sing?" he asked and Hermione couldn't help but smile at his sweet voice.

  


"Yes, I'll sing." Harry let her go immediately and ran towards her bed, right besides Crookshanks. "Trying to steal my bed, eh?" she asked, getting up. Harry nodded, before grabbing Crookshanks, and putting the animal besides him. Hermione giggled, when she noticed the way the cat was looking at her. It was like he was asking 'what am I, a toy?' "Ok, let me change and then I'll sing you something."

  


"Ok," answered Harry and Hermione walked to her closet. She could feel Harry's eyes on her and that, despite of Harry be a 3 year old child, was making her uncomfortable...very uncomfortable. _'Oh c'mon Hermione, it's not like you're going to dress here. Besides, he's just a child.'_

  


Once she had all her clothes, she looked at Harry. 

  


"I'm going to the bathroom. Wait a second, ok?" Harry nodded and Hermione entered the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind her. 

  


While she was dressing, Hermione couldn't help but ask herself if what Ron was always nagging her about was true. Could she be falling in love with Harry? Since the sixth year, Ron was always saying that the two of them were perfect for each other and now, despite of the situation, Hermione couldn't help but ask if that was true. 

  


_'Of course it isn't.'_ Hermione thought, as she looked at the mirror _'Harry is perfect, and I have this bushy hair, this fatness that doesn't want to disappear... Why would he look at me?'_

  


As she shook her head, Hermione opened the door and heard Harry screaming, but it didn't seem to be a scream of pain, on the contrary, it was of joy.

  
"Harry?" she called, running towards her room. "Harry, where are you?" She started to look around, but Harry wasn't anywhere in sight. "Harry, c'mon, this isn't time to play." _'And no time to give me a real heart-attack.'_

  


"Minnie!" a voice exclaimed and Hermione looked at the open window. _'Oh no, he didn't...'_ she thought, while walking faster towards the window. However, when she approached, she felt relief and anger at the same time.

  
"Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed "What are you doing?"

  


"Calm down Hermione, it's not like I'm going to drop him." Ron answered.

  


Ron was on his broomstick, outside, with Harry in front of him, between his arms and legs.

  
"That's dangerous for him!" Hermione exclaimed. "Bring him here! Right now!"

  


"Humm...I don't think so," Ron said and Hermione looked at him, dangerously. "Why don't we ask the man?" Ron looked at Harry, who was screaming in happiness and trying to make the broom fly."Harry do you wanna go for a ride or go to the room?"

  
"Ride!" Harry exclaimed, still with his enormous smile.

  


Ron looked at Hermione, with a smile. 

  


"You heard him."

  


"He's too young to fly on a broom!" Hermione exclaimed. "And I don't want him to get hurt!"

  


"You're acting like I don't know what I'm doing," Ron said, as he rolled his eyes. "I did the same with Ginny when she was 4."

  
"I don't care," Hermione started, putting her hands on her hips. "Harry has to eat and sleep."

  
"Oh, c'mon Minnie," Ron started. "It's 8 o'clock. Besides, I haven't seen Harry this happy for ages. It's just a little ride."

  


"No," answered Hermione, tapping with her foot hard on the ground.

  


"You're acting like you're his mother," Ron said "I thought you liked him as a lover, and not as a mother." Hermione blushed terribly, and opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. "We'll be back in fifteen minutes," Ron finished, before flying towards the Quidditch field, with Harry laughing.

  


_'That felt good.' _Ron thought, grinning _'It isn't everyday you leave Hermione speechless.'_

  


~*~

  


Hermione was trying to concentrate on the homework she was doing...scratch that...that she was_ trying _to do, but she couldn't stop looking at the window and to the door of the room: Ron had said fifteen minutes, but half a hour had already pass, and there was no sign of Harry or Ron. 

  


What was happening with her? Was she worried about Harry because he was a child, or because he was more then she wanted him to be? _'Don't be silly.'_ Hermione thought, as she shook her head '_You're worried because he's a child, and because he is with Ron.'_ However, when she looked down and read what she had been writing, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrow and whisper _'what in the world?_'. 

  


Grabbing the piece of paper, Hermione blinked her eyes and cleared her throat:

  


_"You're my dreams and my reality,_

_You're the one I wish to see everyday, in the morning,_

_You're the last person I wish to see, at night._

_I wish I could tell you what my heart wants,_

_I wish I could scream to the world_

_What my soul tries to deceive._

_I wish I could tell you those sweet words,_

_I wish so much to tell,_

_I wish I could tell you:_

_I love you."_

  


"Oh no...," Hermione mumbled, as she blushed "I didn't wrote this."

  


_knock knock_

  


Hermione looked at the door, while putting the paper between her books. However before she could say a thing, the door opened and someone came in running in her direction, before knocking her over with a hug.

  
"Minnie!" a voice screamed and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

  


"Hey Harry, how was the ride?" she asked, looking down.

  


"Uncle Ron show balls," the child answered, letting her go. "There's a nitch, a taffle and two buggers."

  


Hermione giggled, before putting a hand on his head. 

  


"Oh really? And where's Uncle Ron?"

  


"Food," Harry said.

  


"Oh, so he's gone to dinner and didn't bring us anything?"

  


Harry shook his head. 

  


"No food for us," he said and Hermione blushed ashamed, even though no one could see her.

  


"Ok. But before we eat, you have to wash your hands."

  


"No bath?" asked Harry, getting up.

  


Hermione shook her head. 

  


"No bath, today. We don't want Uncle Ron to catch a cold, do we?"

  


Harry shook his head and entered in the bathroom.

  


When she was alone, Hermione couldn't help but sigh. She grabbed the piece of parchment she had written. _'Admit it, girl,'_ a voice said, on her mind _'You're falling for you're best friend.'_

  


~*~

  


"Thanks for the food, Ron," Hermione said, cleaning Harry's mouth and cheeks, that were covered in chocolate.

  


"That's ok," the red haired boy answered. "I have to help you in some way, don't I? Besides, this is the safest thing I can do."

  


Hermione smiled as Harry sat on the ground, and started to draw. 

  


"Did he have fun, flying?" she asked, quietly.

  


"You kidding?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. "That boy is natural, there's no doubt."

  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

  
"Well, he caught the Snitch."

  


"What?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes wide. "He's too young to play Quidditch, and you make him catch the Snitch? Are you insane?"

  
"No!" Ron exclaimed, trying to protect himself as Hermione tried to hit him on the head and arms. "The team was having problems on catching it when we appeared, and I decided to help them. Harry was with me and, when I was about to give up, he reached out a hand and grabbed it. I didn't even see it."

  


"Even though, you know he isn't suppose to see magic. We don't know if he knows magic exists!"

  


"C'mon Hermione, for him it was a game, nothing more," Ron said.

  


Hermione was about to open her mouth, when Harry touched her leg and made her look at him.

  
"Sleepy." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

  


"Of course you're sleepy," Hermione said, picking him up. "You had a long day."

  


"Sing?" Harry asked, as Hermione covered him with the sheets.

  


Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged before clearing her throat and sitting beside him.

  
"Ok, but you have to close your eye," she said and Harry nodded, before doing what it had been told. Hermione looked again at Ron, who rolled his eyes when he understood the signal.

  


"See you guys, tomorrow," he said, before leaving the room.

  


When she saw the door closing, Hermione looked at Harry.

  


_"Time, sometimes the time just slips away_

_And you're left with yesterday_

_Left with the memories_

_I, I'll always think of you and smile_

_And be happy for the time_

_I had you with me_

_Though we go our separate ways_

_I won't forget so don't forget_

_The memories we made_

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine_

_While we were wild and free_

_Please remember, please remember me..."_

  


Ron sighed when he saw how quietly Hermione was singing, always looking at Harry's face. He knew his best friends had a crush on each other, but it seemed like both of them didn't wanted to admit it. He just hoped that, when Harry returned to his normal self, he would see how lucky he was for having a girl like Hermione on his side.

With that, Ron closed the door of Hermione's room, completely, and walked towards the boy's dorm room, Hermione's soft voice fading away in the background.

  


~*~

  


When Hermione stopped singing, she smiled at the serenity on Harry's face, before kissing him on his scar.  
"I love you," she whispered. "And I'll always be with you."

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N: **Soooo? Was it bad? Good? Huh? Will you please tell me, pleeease? Oh, and the next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for reading and, please, review.


	5. Potion Troubles V

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing; not even the lyric which belongs to Darren Hayes 'I Miss You'.

  


**This chapter is dedicated to _all_ my reviewers. **I know I have said this before _but,_ since this is the last chapter, I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and support, to keep writting. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this.

  


**Potion Troubles V**

  


A cold air hit Hermione slowly, making her shiver at the sudden change of temperature. She pulled the sheets until they were almost covering her completely and she was about to do the same with Harry, when she noticed he wasn't there. Opening her eyes quickly, Hermione sat on the bed and started looking around the room.

  
"Harry?" she called "Harry!" Trying to stay calm, Hermione got up from the bed and noticed that, the reason for the cold air, was due to the fact the window was open. _'No, Ron wouldn't do that at...'_ she thought as she looked at the clock. "1 pm? Merlin, it's late!" 

  


Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, hoping Harry would be inside.

  


"Harry, are you there?" she called, but she heard nothing. Harry wasn't anywhere to be found and Hermione was starting to panic. 

  


_'Calm down, he's ok.'_ Hermione dressed in the first clothes that appeared in front of her, without stopping her trail of thoughts. _'Maybe he's with Ron. Yeah, that's it. Ron took Harry on another ride since Harry loved that, and decided that was better to let me sleep.'_

  


Without even looking at the mirror, Hermione stormed out of the room and, without knocking, entered the boy's dormitory.

  
"Hermione!" Dean Thomas yelled, as he hid behind his curtains. "What the hell are you doing here? If you came in a second sooner..."

  


"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, not noticing that she almost caught Dean in a very embarrassing moment "Ron!"

  
"Whazzmaerr?" a sleepy voice asked and Hermione felt her breath stop in her throat. Looking at the end of the room, she saw a familiar red haired and ran towards him.

  
"Ron, please, tell me you have Harry," she said, panicking.

  


"Harry?" Ron asked, as he sat on his bed. "No, I haven't seen him since last night. Why?"

  
"Ron...," Hermione started to say as she took a deep breath. "Harry's gone."

  


"Oh, he'll..._WHAT?_" Ron asked, jumping from his bed. "What did you say?"

  
"Harry's gone," Hermione repeated, with her eyes tearing. "I woke up five minutes ago, and Harry wasn't in the room."

  


"Did you check the bathroom?" Ron asked, getting up and throwing on a pair of jogging pants over his boxers.

  


"Yes," Hermione answered, as she sat on Ron's bed. "Ron, what if something happened to him?"

  


"Don't say that," Ron started. "Harry's ok, you know him; always getting into trouble but always getting out of it."

  


"He's a child!" Hermione exclaimed, as she put her head between her hands. "Merlin, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him."

  


"Hermione, everything will be ok," Ron said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione nodded, and looked up. 

  


"I'm going to look for him."  
  


"And I'll go call McGonagall," Ron answered, giving her a small smile. "And don't panic, everything will be fine."

  
Nodding again, Hermione got up and started walking towards the door.  
  


"Sorry Dean, I swear I didn't see a thing." she said and, with that, she was off.

  


~*~

  


Hermione had already looked in the Great Hall, in the Library, in all the classrooms and halls that were used by all the students, when she finally saw Ron with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

  


"Have you found him?" Hermione asked, hoping that they had some good news.

  


Ron shook his head and said, 

  


"We looked everywhere, but we don't know where he is."

  
"This is my fault," Hermione whispered. "I should have been more careful."

  
"Miss Granger, there's no one to blame," Dumbledore started. "I'm sure Harry's ok. He is very independent, even as a child."

  
"But I was in charge of taking care of him, professor," Hermione said. Inside her stomach was turning with worry and her mind began to fathom all the things that could have happened to Harry. She pushed the thoughts aside and tried to think logically. "I'll never forgive myself, if something happens to him."

  


McGonagall tapped a finger on her chin. 

  


"Have you looked everywhere?" she asked and both Ron and Hermione nodded.

  
"I looked in the Library, in the Great Hall and all the classrooms and halls that we usually use," Hermione said.

  


"And I went to Hagrid's, the lake and the kitchens," Ron finished.

  


Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

  


"Why do you think he would go to the kitchens?" she asked "That's your favorite place, not his."

  
"What about the Library?" Ron asked back. "What would a 3 year old child be doing there? He can't read!"

  
"Mr. Weasley...," McGonagall started, but Hermione continued.

  
"Well, I think it's more probable for him to be there than to be in the kitchens."

  
"Miss Granger, I be...," Dumbledore tried to say, but Ron interrupted him.

  
"If you want my opinion, I think Harry would prefer to be on the Quidditch Field than to be in the Library!"

  


Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, when she froze as a thought popped into her mind. 

  


"The Quidditch Field!" she exclaimed and Ron looked at her, confused.

  


"What about the Quidditch Field?" the red haired boy asked and Hermione smacked him on the arm.

  
"Wake up Ron, what's Harry's favorite place?"

  
"Hum...the Quidditch Field?" Ron answered, tentatively and Hermione nodded.

  
"And which place haven't we checked yet?" she asked.

  
"The Quidditch Field?" Ron asked, nervously and Hermione nodded again.

  
"Exactly, c'mon!" and before anyone could stop her, Hermione started running down the hall.

  


"Hermione, wait up!" Ron exclaimed, before running after her.

  


McGonagall looked at Dumbledore.

  
"Should we follow them?"

  


"Certainly," the Headmaster answered, and both professors started walking behind the two enthusiastic students.

  


~*~

  


Hermione entered on the Quidditch Field and started looking around, calling Harry's name.

  
"Harry!" Hermione called, as Ron stopped behind her. "Harry, where are you?"

  


"Harry, c'mon mate, answer us!" Ron exclaimed.

  


"Harry!" Hermione yelled, getting more nervous by the second. "Stop playing!"

  


"Any luck?" McGonagall asked, appearing behind the two students with Dumbledore; both teens shook their heads.

  
"He hasn't answered our calls," Ron said and Hermione took a deep breath, as she felt her eyes tearing.

  


_'This is all my fault.' _she thought _'Merlin, I should have been more careful. He's a child, for Pete's sake! What kind of friend am I? If something bad happened to him I...'_

  


Suddenly, a scary thought crossed her mind. 

  


"What if he's on the Forbidden Forest?" she asked, voicing her fears.

  


"The Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow.

  


Hermione nodded. 

  


"He's a child; he doesn't know what's dangerous and what's safe."

  


"But, I doubt Harry would go in there," Ron said and Hermione shook her head in disagreement

.   
"You know Harry always had that sense of adventure; and he's a child; everything makes him curious."

  


"I believe I have to agree with Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "It's better to go and see if we can find Harry."

  


Hermione nodded but, when everyone started walking towards the exit of the field, she turned the opposite way. 

  


"Harry!" she called, again "Please answer me!" _'Please Harry, answer me, please.'_

  


"Hermione lets go," Ron said.

  


"Harry!" Hermione yelled, ignoring Ron. Tears were threatening to fall, but she didn't want them to. "Please, answer me!"

  


"C'mon, Hermione," Ron said, grabbing her arm. "Lets go and see if he's in another place."

  


Hermione looked at Ron, as a tear fell down her cheek. Nodding, Hermione wiped the tear and started walking after the two professors, with Ron besides her.

  
"Hey, why is everyone yelling?" a voice asked and everyone stopped in their tracks.

  


Slowly Hermione turned around, and gave a small scream when she saw a seventeen year old Harry in front of her with his red Quidditch uniform on, his broom in hand, and a smile plastered on his face.

  


"Harry?" she asked, her voice trembling.

  


"Hello Hermione," he said with a wide smile.

  


"Mate!" Ron exclaimed walking towards him, with Dumbledore and McGonagall behind him. Hermione was the only one that was stayed in the same place, as if she were glued to the ground.

  
"Hey Ron," Harry replied back enthusiastically, before giving an arm-hug to his friend.

  
"We missed you," Ron said. "And don't ever do this again; you scared us."

  
"Sorry," Harry said, but he stopped as Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at him.

  
"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said "It's good to see you have returned to your normal self."

  
"It's good to be back, professor," Harry answered honestly, grinning.

  


"It's good to have you back, Harry," Dumbledore said. "But I believe there's another person who is even happier you have returned to your old self." With that, he pointed to Hermione, who was looking at Harry with tears in her eyes.

  


Harry gave Ron his broom and started walking towards Hermione, passing through the two professors on the way.

  


Hermione couldn't walk, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. What was the matter with her? Harry was walking towards her, with a strange look in his eyes, and she couldn't move. 

  


_'You're scared.'_ said a voice, on her mind. _'Shut it.'_ Hermione answered _'Why would I be scare?'_._ 'Ask your heart.' _the voice replied but, when Hermione was about to answer, Harry stopped in front of her.

  
"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, looking down.

  


Hermione couldn't do anything besides looking at him. Even at seventeen years old, Harry still looked like the three year old she had been taking care of.

  
"You scared me, to death," she managed to say, in a whisper. "I was scared something bad had happened to you."

  
Harry looked at her. 

  


"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, trying to look in her eyes but Hermione looked down. "I returned to normal in the morning, and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so happy when you were sleeping, that I didn't have the courage to disturb you."

  


Hermione closed her eyes, and Harry looked down making it impossible for the two teens to see Ron, Dumbledore and McGonagall walking out of the field.

  


Suddenly, Hermione gave a step forwards and hugged Harry with all her strength, while all the tears she had been holding started to fall. Harry hugged her back, almost crushing her to him.

  


"I was scared," Hermione mumbled into Harry's shoulder "Oh Harry, I was so scared!"

  


"Nothing happened; I'm ok," Harry told her, running his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

  


Hermione hiccupped a few times, before taking a deep breath:

  
"_Give me a reason, why I'm feeling so blue  
Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you_

_Give me a reason, why I can't feel my heart_

_Every time you leave my sight, I just fall apart_

_And when you're fast asleep I wonder where you go_

_Can you tell me, I want to know_

_Because I miss you_

_And this is all I want to say_

_I guess I miss you beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't mean to carry on"_

  


Harry hugged her closer to him, and closed his eyes. Even with her voice cracking, she sang in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

  


_"Give me a reason, why I can't concentrate_

_The world is turning upside down, spinnin' round and round_

_Give me a reason, why I now understand_

_The beauty in simplicity, of everything surrounding me_

_You've got a way of spreading magic everywhere_

_Anywhere I go, I know you're always there_

_It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave a room_

_There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too" _

  


Harry felt a few more tears falling close to his neck, and started rocking Hermione, slowly, so she could continue the song. 

  


_"Because I miss you_

_And this is all I want to say_

_I guess I miss you beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't mean to carry on_

_It's such a hard life most of the time, I'm just surviving_

_That's why I want you to know, in the world where sincerity's lost is meaning_

_You fill my world with so much hope..."_

  


Hermione stopped singing, but when she tried to step backwards, Harry wouldn't let her go.

  


"I heard you," he whispered, against her ear.

  


Hermione stopped trying to get out of his arms, to wipe her tears, and raised her eyebrow. 

  


"What?" she asked, with her voice trembling a bit.

  


"Last night...I heard you," answered Harry.

  


"It's good mister, since I was singing for you," Hermione answered, smiling through her tears. _'He can't be talk about what I think he's talking about. He was asleep.'_

  
"I heard you sing, last night and...," he started to say as he stepped backwards and grabbed Hermione's hands, before looking at the girl's brown eyes. "I love you, too."

  


Hermione froze. 

  


"What?" she asked, looking confused. "How can you love me?"

  
"Hermione, can you just believe in me?" Harry asked, squeezing her hands. "I love you, because you're the only girl in my heart. The only one that looked at me for who I am and not because I'm Harry Potter. The question isn't how can I love you, it's how can't I love you?"

  


Hermione looked at Harry's eyes and was swimming in the deepness that lied there. She saw the truth through his green orbs and knew everything was how it was suppose to be. She squealed and jumped right into his arms, giving him another bone-crushing hug.

  
"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed "I love you!"

  


"And, Hermione...," Harry continued, as she let him go. "Thank you. Thank you for looking out for me while I was a child. Thank you for stopping my nightmares. Thank you for singing and mostly…thank you….thank you for being you."

  


"I'll always look out for you, Harry," Hermione answered, tapping his nose with her finger. "And I'll always be with you." 

  
"Good," Harry answered. "Now, can I kiss you?"  
  
"I don't know...," Hermione said, approaching him. "What do you think?"  
  


"I think I can," Harry whispered as he traced her jaw line with his index finger, giving Hermione a tingling sensation throughout her body. They stood face to face, both looking at each other intently. 

  
And, for the first time in seven years, their lips meet in a sweet kiss, full of their feelings towards each other. The kiss was like bliss that made both Harry and Hermione's fears disappear into air, and replaced them with dreams and wishes.

  


When they finally broke the kiss, Harry put an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheek. 

  


"You know, I still want you to sing for me at night."

  
"Oh, I don't know." Hermione started, as they walked towards the castle. "I don't think I'm capable of entering the boy's dormitory since I almost saw Dean naked."

  


"_What?_" Harry asked shocked and Hermione started to giggle. 

  


Everything was good….no everything was great!

  


**The End**

  


**A/N: **So, is this good for a last chapter? Will you tell me? Pleeease? Thank you ^_^


End file.
